Not Goodbye
by Stormyskies89
Summary: "I can't say goodbye to you. So this isn't goodbye. This is I love you." – Virgil. Aysha Ocean has said goodbye to her best friend, Virgil, one too many times. But when he had to leave after graduation from Denver University he tells her it isn't goodbye. It's I Love You, but can he tell her his family's secret when her life is the one that is threatened?


**Title:** Not Goodbye, I Love You

 **Summary:** "I can't say goodbye to you. So this isn't goodbye. This is I love you." – Virgil. Aysha Ocean has said goodbye to her best friend, Virgil, one too many times. But when he had to leave after graduation from Denver University he tells her it isn't goodbye. It's I Love You, but can he tell her his family's secret when her life is the one that is threatened?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds never have never will.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

 _ **AGES**_ : Scott – 18-24; John – 15-21; Virgil – 13-19; Gordon – 11-17; Alan – 8-14.

* * *

The farmhouse had never changed in all the years she'd been coming over. It used to be whenever Mrs Tracy needed help with the cleaning or she needed someone to look after her dogs. But about 5 years ago – her son and grandsons moved in. Jeff Tracy had been her brother's idol and her grandsons attended school nearby.

Aysha Ocean had never been shy and she had soon made friends with the boys. In fact she made Best Friends with Virgil being the same age. Aysha looked down at her watch, Virgil should be back by now. She knew he had piano but that should be over by now and he should be doing his homework. Smiling to herself – they hadn't planned to hang out this afternoon but she had something important to tell him – she made her way up to the front door.

"Oh, Aysha!" Ruth said as she opened the door, "what are you doing here?"

"Good Afternoon Mrs Tracy. I was wondering if Virgil's home yet?" Aysha had been brought up to always be polite. Her family prided itself on manners – they were old money after all.

"Oh you just missed him. Jeff has taken the boys out to see the house he just bought for them." Ruth said.

"House?" Aysha repeated.

"Yes dear, he's moving them out to it next week." Ruth frowned, Aysha was always so happy to hear something about Virgil that she didn't already know.

"Next w–w–week? Uh, Virgil never mentioned moving." Aysha replied, she could feel the familiar burn of tears, but held them back.

"Oh, of course not. Jeff sprung it on them this afternoon." Ruth said.

"Oh, do you know when they'll be back?" Aysha asked.

"Should be back soon. Do you want to come in and wait?" She asked, Aysha shook her head.

"Oh no that's ok. Tell Virgil I'll see him tomorrow at school." Aysha said and turned to walk away. But Aysha didn't go home. She went through the paddocks down to the old oak that sat near the creek at the end of the property. She and Virgil had spent many days out there. She sat down by the base of the tree and pulled her knees up to her chest, it was then that the familiar burn of tears retuned and this time she let them blur her vision. She sat there and cried for a long while, she wasn't sure if it was hours or minutes later but a hand came to rest on her shoulder and she squealed in shock.

"Whoa! Sorry, Ace. Didn't mean to scare you." Virgil said sitting down next to her.

"How did you find me?" She asked trying to wipe away her tears and having them replaced by new ones.

"Did you really think I'd let you believe that you'd see me at school when my grandmother tells you my dad just bought a new house?" Virgil said, Aysha gave him a watery weak smile and turned back to the creek.

"Sorry this is so unlike me." She whispered, sniffling.

"Not at all." Virgil turned her face to his and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "now – what's got you so upset?"

"Well…I came over to see you and you weren't there – I wanted to tell you something but right now – it wouldn't do any good. Unless you're not changing schools." Aysha said.

"Uh, yeah I will be. Next year." Virgil said, Aysha turned wide tear-filled eyes to him, "no. No tears. Listen to me. My father wanted to move me immediately but I refused. I don't want to change schools and neither do Gordon and Alan. You're my best friend and you've helped both Gordy and Al with bullies! I told my father that if he wants me to move schools – he has to move you too. Because…I don't want to go to a school that you're not at." Virgil said.

"Why? You'll make plenty of friends." Aysha said.

"I don't want plenty of friends, Ace. In fact I don't even want you as a friend." Aysha eyes blurred once more, "because I want you as _more_ than a friend." She frowned.

"What–?" Aysha was cut off as Virgil, in a burst of spontaneity, kissed her. It was wet and awkward but Aysha wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Now," Virgil said as he pulled away, "what did you want to tell me?" He rested his forehead against her's.

"Uh…you know? That about covers it." She said. Virgil smiled.

"I thought so." He said, "Now, my father wants to tell you about the house but I told him I'd do it." Aysha shook her head.

"You can tell me, but not right now." Aysha returned the first kiss he'd given her, but it wasn't so wet and awkward anymore. It was softer, better prepared. Virgil grinned when she pulled away and as he put his arms around her she snuggled into his chest. He may only be 13 but his chest was beginning to fill out and he was broad shouldered too.

"I'm gonna miss you Virgil." Aysha whispered.

"I know Ace. I'm gonna miss you too." Virgil said, kissing the top of her head softly.

* * *

 _ **Denver School of Advanced Technology**_

"No, Scott, it's great. I'm learning heaps. Yeah the girls are kind of cute too. At least the ones that can speak French are." Virgil laughed, "No I'm not dating any. You know me. A one woman kind of guy. Yes I know I haven't seen her in years but that doesn't mean I don't love her anymore. I've loved her since I was 12 Scooter. Alright, yeah talk to you later." Virgil hung up his cell and sighed. He did think the girls here were cute and several had tried it on but he just wasn't feeling it. They weren't Aysha.

"Raegan, come on. It's not like that and you know it. It's just…he was my first love and you never forget them! Maybe he has. I don't know, no I don't think he got here. He could go to any of the engineering universities he wanted, why on earth would he choose here? Anyway, I gotta go. Ok, send my love – you too. Bye." Aysha sighed and she ended the call. She looked down at the photo she used as the wallpaper. She let a small smile cross her face, it was photo of a photo. The original was in her bedroom back home in Kansas. It was of her and Virgil. They had been out and Aysha had sprained her ankle, so Virgil carried her home. John had spotted them and snapped the photo. Her face hidden by her hair and Virgil holding her tightly. John had printed out two copies and gave one to each of them. She began to walk to her next class but wasn't watching where she was going. She walked into someone going in the opposite direction. She fell and dropped her phone. Cursing as she saw the screen had cracked.

"Great! Just perfect! Thanks a lot, jerk! You just broke my phone!" She snapped not recognizing the raven hair or the look on his face when he realized who it was.

"Ace?" His voice stopped her dead. She turned around to look at the boy she'd walked into. Suddenly it all came together. Raven hair, honey eyes, that timid smile.

"Virgil?" She breathed. The smile widened. Suddenly her phone was the least of her worries her arms were around his neck and her legs wound around his waist. She was laughing as he kissed her.

"Gosh I missed you, Ace." He whispered.

"I missed you too, Virgil. I cried every night for two weeks after you left." She told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I cried myself to sleep every night and on the weekends I go to our oak and cry some more." She said, "Your grandmother would always find me there and she'd bring me up to the house and make me cocoa and let me cry if I wanted to."

"She's good like that. She lives with us now." Virgil told her.

"Yeah? Cool. Bet you get lots of her marvellous apple pie." Aysha said. She didn't care when the bell rang and neither did Virgil. They had found each other again and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 _ **Graduation**_ _(Approx. 6 Years Later)_

"What do you mean goodbye?" Aysha frowned at him.

"Well, I have to go back home. You know back when we were 13 and I had to move away? Well Dad, in all his wisdom, bought an Island." Virgil said.

"An island?" Aysha gaped.

"Yeah. It's really cool." Virgil said.

"I'll bet. But Virgil…why can't you stay? Do you tenure out here and _then_ go back." Aysha asked, she'd only just got him back and he was leaving again?

"It's hard to explain, Ace. Please just trust me?" Virgil said.

"I don't know if I can, Virgil." Aysha shook her head.

"I love you, Ace. I'd never lie to you. I _have_ to go home. But I'll tell you what," He took out a pen and a small envelope and wrote his phone number and email on the back of it, "call, text and email me whenever you like." He said. Aysha nodded slowly, she would do that. She would email him every week. Then cheers erupted from behind them and they were engulfed in hugs. Aysha recognized Scott's arms around her and a slightly furry kiss to her cheek. John was next gripping her tightly. And telling her he was proud of her. Then Gordon who proudly told her he was going to the Olympics. Then 14 year old Alan, who was stubborn as ever but welcomed her hug and kiss to his cheek when he told her congratulations. Then she spotted Jeff and stepped out of the impromptu group hug to speak to him.

"Hello Mr Tracy." She said, it took Jeff a moment but then he smiled broadly.

"Aysha, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine thank-you. Considering." She said, her smile dropping.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning.

"Well, just one month ago," she paused to compose herself, "my parents passed away. They were in an accident. I also lost my sisters, Matilia, Kalina and Raegan. I lost them to different things."

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said.

"No it's ok. Um, my parents were trapped for three hours in their wreck. Raegan was at work, she was a ranger. Bushfire. As I understand it I was the last person to talk to her. I was telling her all about how I reconnected with Virgil." Aysha paused, "Matilia had an accident while skiing with her boyfriend. Avalanche I understand. And Kalina…she was on a cruise with some girlfriends and she was swept overboard trying to help someone's little girl, and she did. Both went overboard but she got them to save the little girl first, she drown." Aysha got through it amazingly well, but the others had joined them by then. Virgil pulled her into a hug.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear about that Aysha. At least you had Virgil to confide in." Jeff said.

"Yes sir. Your son was a great help. A good bedside manner. He'd make an excellent doctor." Aysha laughed. Virgil blushed. "I just wish that there was some type of organization or group that could get to any rescue faster than anyone else. So maybe other families wouldn't have to go through what we did. You with your wife and my parents and sisters." Aysha said. Jeff agreed, little did Aysha know that Jeff already had a plan in action for that.

When it came time to say goodbye Aysha wasn't looking forward to it. So the night before they left she was a little surprised to find Virgil at her door. He stood there with a large bunch of red roses and a smile that made her knees weak.

"They're beautiful Virgil." She told him as she put the roses in water. He shrugged slightly.

"I thought maybe they might help to soften the blow. You know about tomorrow." He said softly, Aysha nodded. Yes they helped. Virgil pulled her into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you, Ace." He said into her hair.

"I'm going to miss you too, Virgil." She whispered. Virgil tipped her head up with his hand and kissed her gently. Passionately. This wasn't just a kiss anymore. It was promise.

Virgil wrapped his arms tighter around her. Aysha's hands wound their way into his soft raven locks. She tugged on them softly hearing a soft moan from Virgil. He held her so tight to his chest he didn't want to let her go. Aysha pulled back for a moment.

"Bedroom." She breathed, Virgil let her lead the way, when they got there and kicked her door shut both were only in their underwear. Virgil in his boxers and Aysha in her lacy bra and matching panties. Virgil groaned deep in his throat when he saw them.

"Babe, you're doing all sorts to me." He hissed as he pulled her back to him. He used a gentleness that came from being an engineer and medic all together. His touches were feather-light and made her skin blaze where he touched her. He flicked the clasp on her bra open and she let it fall from her shoulders. Aysha gave herself to Virgil that night, several times. This was their last time together this was how they would spend it.

"I love you, Aysha Ocean. I always will." Virgil whispered as he nuzzled her neck and peppered kisses to her.

"I love you, Virgil Tracy. More every day." She replied breathlessly, he was making her feel amazing she never wanted it to end.

* * *

It was hours later that Virgil placed a kiss on her forehead and left the house. The envelope was poor excuse for a goodbye and he wanted to go back and give her a goodbye like they'd had the night before but he needed to meet his brothers and father at the air field. It was what he had to do. Not what he wanted to do. He knew Aysha would be heartbroken to see him gone but he hoped his note would explain all he needed to. But he also knew it was a coward's way to say goodbye. _But_ , He told himself, _you're not breaking up. It's more like a little bit of time apart…then why do I hate myself so much?_ He wondered as he boarded Tracy One.

Aysha woke slowly that morning her thighs hurt, but she didn't mind as she recalled what had happened the night before. But that also sent a stab of ice cold hurt through her. He was gone. Rolling towards where he had fallen asleep beside her she noticed that one of her roses sat on his pillow along with a note. But then – no this rose wasn't real. It was plastic. Frowning she picked up the note and unfolded it.

 _My Dearest Darling Aysha,_

 _I'm not sure why I'm doing this…it's a coward's way out. But you need to hear this from me. I hate leaving you. Not without seeing you face-to-face and being able to kiss you again. But you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you._

 _This is not goodbye Ace. This isn't. I could never say goodbye to you. It would break my heart. So this is more of an 'I will see you again'. This is an 'I love you, My Darling'. I always will. I'm sorry to leave like this. But know that my love is everlasting. You know why?_

 _Because I will love you until this rose dies._

 _Il mio Amore_

 _Il mio Tesoro_

 _Il mio Innamorato_

 _All my love forever and always,_

 _Your Ever–Loving Virgil_

Aysha started at the rose in her hand. It was a plastic rose it would never die. So what he said was true. He would never stop loving her. Well that was different. But she thought it was funny and romantic. Who knew that Virgil Tracy the engineer and the medic had such a romantic way with words? Clutching the plastic rose to her chest for a moment she sighed. She'd miss him. And she will love him until this rose dies.

* * *

 **Bellevue Hospital, New York City** _(Approx. 2 Years Later)_

20-year-old Aysha rubbed a hand over her face. It was going to be one of those days. She looked up when the elevator dinged open. She was at the Nurse's station and she nearly fell over.

"Scott?" She gaped. The oldest Tracy brother turned and looked at her, then he smiled as recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Aysha? Aysha Ocean, from Kansas?" He said like he couldn't believe it either.

"The very same! Scott what are you doing here?" She asked hugging him.

"Actually, looking for a little brother of mine, He's here somewhere." He said.

"Alan or Gordon?" She asked, knowing they were accident prone.

"Alan. Broken collarbone." Aysha tapped at the some keys on the keyboard.

"Oh, yes, follow me." She led Scott down the corridor and they chatted like old friends. She laughed at some of his stories about the island.

"Virgil's still writing songs. Though I suspect most of them are about you." She laughed.

"That's seems about right. Alan's in here and by the look of this." She said scanning through the iPad that held all the patient records, "he's been pretty volatile to the nurse that's been looking after him. But let's see how he reacts to me." She said.

She pushed open the door and smiled at Alan. He didn't seem to recognise her but that was expected he hadn't known her well anyway.

"Good Afternoon Alan. My name is Aysha – but you can all me Ace if you like. I have a visitor here for you." She said in her 'nurse's voice' and beckoned Scott inside. Alan's eyes however were on Aysha.

"Wait a minute…Aysha. You wouldn't happen to be the same Aysha that my brother, Virgil, kissed when he was 13 would you?" Alan said. Smiling at Scott's surprised face.

"The very same. Glad to see you remember me Alan. Though I didn't know you followed Virgil down to the Oak tree." Aysha said.

"I didn't. Gordon did." Alan replied. Aysha laughed.

"That sounds like him." She giggled, with a wink at Scott. Scott grinned and sat down, Alan's arm was in a sling and he seemed fairly annoyed to be there.

"I shouldn't still be here, Ace. It happened yesterday. I should be back at school." Alan said sourly.

"Alan, we had to pump you full of pain killers. We have to make sure that a simple dose of endone will stem the pain. You'd have to take one in the morning and one at lunchtime. Right now that pain is so severe we have to keep you hooked up to morphine. I promise you, when I find out you're free to go I'll come and see you right away. I'll also have to call your father." Aysha said, waiting for the explosion. But none came, Alan instead dropped his chin to his chest and gave a whine.

"Can't you just talk to Scott? You know, Dad doesn't have to know." Alan whimpered.

"He doesn't know you're here does he?" Aysha said.

"No. I was the one the nurse got on the phone and she assumed I was 'Mr Tracy'." Scott said. Aysha frowned at the eldest son.

"Ok…when I know that you're getting out, I'll call and ask for Scott. Knowing my luck Gordon will answer the phone." Aysha said.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice answered as Aysha rang the next week. A voice Aysha recognized as John's.

"Hello, is this Scott Tracy?" She asked, she had to play this as someone unfamiliar with the family.

"No, I can get him for you though. Who's calling?" He asked.

"Nurse Ocean, Bellevue Hospital." She replied, John didn't know Aysha's surname was Ocean and if he did, how would he know it was her?

"Ok." John's voice muffled slightly as he put his hand over the phone and called to his brother.

"Scott Tracy, here." Knowing that John hadn't yet hung up she responded the why she knew she had to.

"Hello Scott. It's Nurse Ocean here from Bellevue Hospital." She said Scott caught on the thought quickly.

"Oh, Hi. Are my results in?" He said, making it out that he'd had tests done – that's what he'd told his brothers as to why he had to go to the mainland.

"Yes they are. They are here ready for you to pick up at your leisure but we would like you to collect them as soon as possible." She heard the click of John hanging up.

"Alan's restless huh?" Scott joked.

"He's giving me a blinding headache and I can't stand it, Scooter. Get here now." She said. He laughed. He glanced at the doorway as spotted Virgil and his father arriving to talk to him.

"Ok, I'll be there to pick up my results as soon as possible. Thank-you." Aysha knew someone was watching him. That would be the only reason why he'd change back like that so suddenly.

"Test results?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I had some blood tests done about a week ago. The results are in. They'd like me to pick them up as soon as." Scott said. Virgil seemed unconvinced but since his father was satisfied he had to act like he was.

* * *

Scott stepped into the hospital to be greeted immediately by Aysha. He looked up from his coffee cup at the relieved sigh and the fact that his arm had been grasped tightly by a much smaller hand.

"Thank Goodness you're here!" Aysha said, "He's driving all the nurses crazy."

"By the way…when I came on the phone why didn't you drop your charade?" Scott asked.

"I knew John hadn't hung up. They all want to know what's going on." Aysha said, "While you flew out here, your father rang and asked to speak to me. He asked what sort of tests we had done. I told him it was Iron, Cholesterol, sugar and then confused him on some of the abbreviations we use. I told him, we also checked your HDL, CRP, CBC, TSH, WBC, RBC and your CMP. I pretty sure he wrote them all down and asked Virgil to translate." Aysha said with a grin.

"So what am I going to tell them when I come back _without_ the test results for Doctor Control-Freak?" Scott said, Aysha laughed.

"Here." She handed him a sheet of paper, "I made sure that I could fake a test. I simply made up some healthy numbers for you. So you can say that these levels – as the nurse told you – are healthy and you are at no risk of any health problems as it looks on paper." Scott smiled at her and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"You're just as cunning as Alan. You've been looking after him for too long." Aysha laughed and led him the rest of the way to Alan's room.

"Alan, Scott's here." Alan was off the bed and almost out the door before Aysha stopped him.

"Pump your breaks, Kiddo. One more thing." Alan turned with a quirked eyebrow, "when you get home you cannot under _any_ circumstance tell your family that it was Aysha Ocean who looked after you. You can't let Virgil know it was me. I am still pissed at him for leaving the way he did, but I understand that your father's business must keep you all pretty busy." Aysha said, neither boy disputed this. And they promised not to tell Virgil that 'Nurse Ocean' was Aysha.

* * *

 _ **Tracy Enterprises Fundraiser for Bellevue Hospital redevelopment**_

Aysha was shaking. Why did her boss have to ask Jeff Tracy to host the fundraiser? Aysha had already spotted Scott and Alan. She was sure she'd seen pop of red hair, meaning Gordon was here. Platinum blonde hair told her John was also around. But she had yet to see Jeff or Virgil.

"Hey there." She jumped and turned coming face-to-face with Scott.

"Scot! You scared me!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry. You look stunning. Green is definitely your colour." Scott commented but not that it matched his brother's ship, "It's Virgil favourite colour." He said instead.

"It's not too obvious is it?" She asked, "Is he here?"

"Yeah. Not sure where but he's here." Scott told her.

"I don't know why I'm here or why your father was asked to host this." Aysha said.

"I'm glad he did. Or I'd have to break a bone to see you again. I can't come out every month for a blood test and Virgil does our physicals so I can't even come out for one of those. Matter-of-fact he sets bones too." Scott said, Aysha laughed. "Oh I hope Virgil hears that. One thing he mentions in all those piano pieces – if there are lyrics is your laugh. It's like Virgil kryptonite." Scott said, she giggled. This might not be so bad after all.

"Mr Tracy?" Aysha stood awkwardly beside the head of her department. He was going to introduce Aysha to their host, he'd done most of the department now it was her turn. And, to her horror, John, Gordon and Virgil stood with him.

"Tony, another one?" Jeff asked turning around, Aysha kept her eyes on the floor her hair hiding her face.

"I'm sorry sir, she kept avoiding me. She was talking to two of our guests, and they seemed to know her well. This is Aysha Ocean. Our head nurse of the Paediatric ward and part-time in the emergency room." As Tony stopped talking Aysha heard the sharp intake of breath from Virgil.

"Aysha is it?" Jeff asked. She raised her head.

"Yes, Mr Tracy." She said, she knew Tony had walked away and she saw it then in his eyes too.

"Wait…I know you. You were Virgil's best friend in school. You were always at Grandma's house in Kansas." John said from behind his father. Jeff recognized her too. As did Gordon. Virgil was staring at her.

"You looked after Scott's tests right?" Virgil said.

"There never were any tests. I made those numbers up. I was actually looking after your wayward baby brother when he broke his collarbone at school. It was weeks before school broke up so he was healed and healthy by the time he went home." Aysha told them. Alan had pleaded with her not to tell his family but she couldn't very well do it to their faces, over the phone she could but not face-to-face.

"Alan broke his collar-bone? Doing what?" Jeff asked.

"You'll have to ask Scott, Mr Tracy. I only saw him when he was looking for Alan. I wasn't rostered when Alan was admitted so I didn't know until I saw Scott. Because Alan is only 15 he's still considered a child so he was in the paediatric ward." Aysha said. Safe to say this turned into a _very_ awkward evening.

* * *

 _ **Bellevue Hospital, New York City**_ _– 3 months later_

The redevelopment had been scheduled to happen in another two months – but that was the least of their worries right now. New York had been cited as a place where terrorists were likely to strike. That was a threat they had almost eradicated from the world decades before. But somewhere some of them slipped through the cracks. And Bellevue Hospital was their prime target – and their security team had discovered a bomb in the East stairwell of the hospital.

Aysha was helping some of the kids to the basement of the hospital. It was the safest place and it was solid. It was insulated and built entirely of blue stone, so nothing could break it. Even the ceiling was of stone and concrete. The nurses were herded down one ward at time. Aysha had discovered one child was still in the ward and had raced back to get her. It was a toddler. Three years old and sobbing for her mother. Aysha gathered the child up in her arms as she sprinted for the west stairwell. But she was seconds too slow. The blast shot her forward, as she landed she curled herself around the toddler and held her tight to her chest. The toddler was still crying and Aysha was holding back her scream of pain. She knew she had likely – judging by the way she landed – dislocated her shoulder. Getting to her feet shakily she surveyed the damage. Before swinging the toddler to her hip and forcing the door to the stairwell open. It hurt like a bitch due to her dislocation but she did her best not to show it. She raced down the stairs, holding the sobbing child close to her. They made it two flights of stairs before the building began to give. Aysha pressed herself to the wall under the stairs she'd just ran down. When she opened her eyes after the dust had settled, she was trapped. The child looked around.

"Trap." She mumbled, Aysha held her closer.

"No, we're not trapped. We're just fine." Aysha said, convincing herself more than the child. She looked down at the watch Virgil had given her for a birthday present after he left for his father's Island again. He'd told her that as long as she wore it he'd always find her. She didn't get it back then, but she trusted Virgil, and took him at his word.

* * *

"Can you get her watch John?" Virgil asked surveying what had happened at the hospital.

John paused, "Her watch? Virgil, what did you do?" He asked.

"I sent Aysha my watch and said I'd lost mine. I told her that as long as she wore it I'd always be able to find her. I told Brains not to shut off the tracking device in the watch – and as far as I know he didn't. You remember my old call sign?" John agreed punching in the code for Virgil's old watch. The signal came through clear and strong.

"I've got her. West Stairwell, two heat signatures. She's got a child with her!" He said and little startled, but Aysha was a nurse and the children she cared for were her top priority. Virgil had been home only two months and he was already saving her skin. He remembered their goodbye after graduation. He wished he could have that again. Not the sex, but the way she had felt cuddled close and burying her face in his shoulder. Telling him she loved him.

"I love you too, Il mio Tesoro. And I'm going to be able to tell you that face–to–face." He mumbled to himself. He let Gordon take control of the ship and got up to make the med-bay ready. It didn't matter if there were paramedics there, Aysha was going to be treated by Doctor Virgil. Or at least the Thunderbirds' team medic. She wouldn't know until he wanted her too. Or until his father said it was ok to tell her.

"Virgil? I've got the police to move back the public – hopefully you'll have enough space." Scott said over the radio, he chose to ignore Virgil's giving away his watch to a girl he hardly knew.

"Thanks Scooter. Alright – here we go. Take us down Gordon." Gordon was able to slowly lower Thunderbird 2 and once she'd touched down he was out his seat and moving towards Virgil who was ready to leave as soon as he could.

"Virgil? Focus for a minute!" Gordon said gripping his brother's shoulders, "Listen to me. Aysha is in there somewhere right?" Virgil nodded, "it will not do you any good to go rushing in there and cause another collapse. She needs you to be level headed right now. Thinking clearly. She is not Aysha to you right now, she is your rescuee. So play the part of hero and rescue her but do it like Operative 2, not Virgil Tracy." Gordon said. Virgil grinned he knew the world was going mad when Gordon started making sense.

"Right." Gordon smiled and set off after Virgil as they made their way towards the west stairwell. Gordon moved ahead of Virgil.

"Hello? This is international Rescue! Is anyone here?" He called, he knew she was there but he had to act like he didn't.

"We're here! Please!" Aysha called out, when the pair appeared out of the dusty dimness, she gave them a grateful smile.

"See sweetheart? We're not trapped. We are safe." She told the toddler in her arms. She let Gordon take the child in his arms and took Virgil's hand so he could lead her out.

"Where are the others?" Gordon asked.

"They're in the basement, under all of this, they should be fine it's the strongest part of the hospital. I had to get this one, so I was behind them." Aysha said.

"We'll get them out. In the meantime this one needs to be looked over by the paramedics. But you need some of the assistance we can give you in our ship." Gordon said, knowing that is what Virgil wanted. Jeff came through their ears.

"Virgil…I know you want to tell her but…this is a big secret. I know you love her, Aysha and you are a good match. If you think you can trust her with this – then you can tell her. But only if you believe she can be trusted." He hummed in response as if to say 'I trust her enough Father'.

"So…what help can you give me that I can't get from the Paramedics?" She asked, but Virgil didn't answer until they were on Thunderbird 2.

"Specialist help." He said removing his helmet.

"Virgil?!" She cried, disbelief and astonishment came through loud and clear in her eyes and on her face.

"The one and only." He said with a small smile. She stared at him.

"You're…International Rescue…what I told your father…at graduation." She whispered.

"Yeah. He was already planning it. He had the idea since Mom died. He just needed someplace where we were unlikely to be found. And where he could hide four large ships." Virgil said.

"Ships?" She frowned.

"That's what we call them. Thunderbirds." He said, "This one. Is my baby. Thunderbird 2. She's the workhorse. Gets expert equipment to where ever we need it and it has this med bay – for my work if rescuees need it. And it has everything I need to have at hand." He said.

"Virgil…this is a lot to take in." She said, slowly.

"That's ok, take your time to absorb, Il mio Tesoro." He said, she looked up at him.

"You know that drives me crazy." She said as a new look washed over her face. That what you would expect a lovesick teenager to have.

"I know." He told her and leaned over to kiss her cheek but she turned her head and caught his lips.

"Did you really think that after speaking Italian I'd let you kiss my cheek?" She whispered when they parted.

"Guess not." He replied. She smiled and wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulled him back for another. He wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her impossibly close to him.

"Gosh I missed this." He whispered.

"Well, you told me you'd never stop loving me." She told him.

"Did I?" Aysha reached into her pocket and she held out a yellowing piece of paper, it was crinkled and ready to tear at the edges. It had been folded and unfolded several times. Virgil gently unfolded it and a smile spread slowly across his face.

"Because I will love you until this rose dies. Il mio Amore, Il mio Tesoro, Il mio Innamorato, All my love forever and always, Your Ever–Loving Virgil. I never stopped. And I will never stop loving you." He whispered kissing her softly once more. Aysha knew that he had never stopped loving her, why did he have any reason to? They had loved each other since they were kids!

"I would never ask you to stop. I don't want you to stop." Aysha told him. Virgil smiled. He held her to his chest.

"Then I'll never stop. I'll love you until the end of time, My Aysha." He whispered.

"And I will never stop loving you, Tesoro. Always and forever." She replied allowing him to press another kiss to her mouth before checking her arm for breaks. Virgil was confident that Aysha would fit in just fine with his family.

* * *

 _Il mio Amore_ – My Love

 _Il mio Tesoro_ – My Darling/Treasure

 _Il mio Innamorato_ – My Sweetheart


End file.
